Viaje a la Tierra
by EMYDANI-FRIENDS
Summary: bueno esta historia se basa en que pasaria si fine y rein viajaran a la tierra. espero que les guste. es posible que esten esta parejas fxs y rxb
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy Dani de EMYDANI-FRIENDS bueno aquí va un crossover de FUSHIGI BOSHI NO FUTAGO HIME (advierto que yo logre comprender la serie como la vi en ingles haci que a menos de que te sepas como va no lo leas) bueno yo lo hare primero de CLANNAD pero si quieren recomiéndenme animes para los demás crossover .Declaro que ni uno de los personajes que uso a menos que lo cree yo me pertenece.**

**Viaje a la tierra**

**(Pvn)**

Era el primer día de clases dos años después de haber combatido en la batalla final .Cuando Fine y Rein escucharon una voz familiar llamándolas:

Gumi: chicas noticias noticias! (Este personaje lo cree es la representante de la tierra y si saque su nombre de vocaloid)

Fine: eh?

Rein: ¿Qué pasa, Gumi?

Gumi: el colegio planea un viaje a la tierra!

Fine y Rein: ¿Qué?- dicen sorprendidas

Gumi: si me lo acaban de decir- piensa- también yo seré la que hará las clases de comportamiento

Fine: ¿eh? Mas clases, puh – dice aburrida

Rein: por lómenos haremos un viaje – dice sonriendo

Gumi: saca una hoja – aquí dice: que se darán unas pocas clases de comportamiento y luego se hará un examen de práctica los que aprueben irán a la tierra.

**Bueno sé que fue corto pero esto es para que ustedes opinen de la idea**

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola continuo mi historia que parece que nadie lee T_T pero espero que el que la lea le guste. Bueno en este cap. describiré a Gumi al principio y luego el viaje hasta la Tierra****. **

_Bueno para que se hagan una idea Gumi tiene el pelo largo y castaño atado en una cola alta y tiene los ojos verdes usa lentes, a veces es muy mandona pero siempre trata de ayudar a sus amigos, tiene dos poderes útiles uno es que puede hipnotizar con su canto esta idea se me dio pensando en su nombre como su nombré viene de vocaloid y el otro es que puede crear campos de fuerza._

**(Pvn) en el cuarto de Fine y Rein**

Fine: no sé como pero fuimos aprobadas – dijo sonriendo y metiendo ropa en su maleta

Rein: y lo mejor Bright y Shade también aprobaron

Fine: cierto – dice feliz

_Después de hacer sus maletas le pidieron a Poomo que las despertará temprano y luego de eso se durmieron. _

**En la mañana…**

Poomo: Fine- sama, Rein – sama despierten que tenemos que irnos – las chicas despertaron

_Luego de un rato las chicas estaban alistadas y listas para partir._

**En la estación…**

Altezza: aleluya llegan a tiempo – dice con tono feliz

Fine y Rein: es que no queríamos que nos dejaran

Gumi: hola, a todos ya que llegaron todos por favor hagan grupos de a 6 para las habitaciones no pueden ser mixtos por motivos obvios nos iremos en 10 minutos – dijo por un parlante – puedo ser con ustedes – pregunto a Fine y Rein después

Fine: pues claro

Rein: si – dice sonriendo

**En el tren…**

Gumi: bueno presten atención como todos los seres humanos son iguales en la forma en que se divide su cuerpo haci que tomen por favor la pócima que les di – dijo feliz en eso las orejas de algunos fueron desapareciendo y reapareciendo como orejas humanas – ahora Poomo, PyuPyu y KyuKyu pueden venir, bueno a ustedes los humanos pueden verlos haci que tendrán que tomar la pócima.

_Poomo se transformó en joven de la edad de Fine y Rein muy guapo de pelo rubio y ojos violetas. PyuPyu se convirtió en una niña de la edad de Tío rubia con tonos rosas. Y KyuKyu en una niña de la edad de PyuPyu con el pelo rubio y reflejos verdes._

Las chicas: kawaii, se ven geniales son muy adorables

Poomo: ¿enserio tengo que estar haci?

Gumi: si, te ves adorable

Poomo: puh – hace puchero

Gumi: te aguantas o no vienes

Poomo: bien

**Bueno me esforcé mucho para hacerlo espero que les haya gustado por favor coméntenme sus ideas **** y díganme mis errores.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo perdón por que mis historias duren tan poco por capitulo y todavía no entre nadie de CLANNAD pero es que mi creatividad va y viene T-T perdón por que hay algunas frases sin sentido pero estoy recién empezando. Bueno iniciemos**

**(Pvn) en el tren…**

Fine: oye Shade ¿cómo crees que sea la tierra?

Shade: creo que debe ser un lugar con muchos árboles de acuerdo a su nombre, creo – dice sonriendo

Fine: bueno espero que tenga rica comida

Shade: siempre pensando en lo mismo

Rein: si – dice entre riéndose y decepcionada

Bright: es algo normal y además no creo que cambie de actitud

Shade: cierto

Rein: si

Fine: pero si a ti te pasa lo mismo con la ropa

Rein: jeje es cierto

Bright: pero cambiando de tema ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

Fine y Rein: cierto

Shade: preguntémosle a Gumi

Fine: Gumi ¿cuando llegamos?

Rein: si estoy impaciente por llegar

Gumi: mejor cálmense nos demoraremos 2 horas

Fine: ¿Qué?

Rein: enserio

Fine y Rein: ¡es tanto!

Gumi: no se enojen conmigo porque creen que muy _poco conocen_ sobre la Tierra

Fine y Rein: bueno – hacen puchero

**Sobrevolando la Tierra… **

Gumi: Fine, Rein despierten estamos llegando

Fine: enserio – corre a la ventana

Rein: en verdad – corre también a la ventana

Gumi: si

Fine: y ¿Qué haremos al llegar?

Gumi: bueno nos acomodaremos y mañana iremos a la escuela, lo que me recuerda, permiso – va adelante y toma el megáfono – como ya saben mañana iniciamos las clases y en la Tierra los cursos se ordenan por edad, por su atención gracias

**En la Tierra…**

Fine y Rein: guay, que grandes edificios – dicen sorprendidas

Poomo: pero no entiendo por que tengo que estar asi

Gumi: yaa – grita – me aburriste con esto – saca algo de su cartera – ten

Poomo: ¿Qué es?-dice un poco asustado

Gumi: esta pulsera mantendrá tu forma humana si te la quitas volverás a ser Poomo normal hasta que amanezca o caiga el atardecer

Poomo: gracias

**En el edificio…**

Gumi: aquí nos hospedaremos, suban y arréglense para mañana

**En el cuarto…**

Fine: ohh que lindo

Pyupyu: si

Fine: eres muy tierna-le da un abrazo a Pyupyu

Pyupyu: sonríe

_Todos desarman las maletas_

**Bueno aquí por ahora en poco tiempo subo otro. PROMETO que en el próximo capítulo empieza a salir CLANNAD.**


End file.
